healthyrecipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Salmon
About Salmon There are several species of fish found in the Salmonidae family that are called Salmons. They live both in lakes and in the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans, however, the Kamchatka Peninsula, situated in Russia, has the largest salmon concentration. Salmons are born in fresh water but they migrate to the ocean, which means they are anadromous fish. Once they reach adulthood they return to fresh water to reproduce. Research shows that around 90% of the fish that were born in a particular stream will return in the exact same spot to reproduce. Adult salmons die after a few weeks of spawning, mostly due to the great effort of returning to their fresh water haven. People have been eating salmon since the beginning of time! Salmon is one of the best choices for a meal as it has a good combination of healthy Omega-3 acids and protein, while the fat levels are usually low. Even before modern nutrition analyzed salmon, this fish was a popular food source for native fishermen. It is known that entire tribes situated in areas with high salmon activity relied on this fish for food for most of he year. Although brief, the periods when the salmon spawns are bountiful for fishermen, who, in the past, smoked salmon meat and fed on it for months. Types of salmon * Atlantic salmon or Salmon (Salmo salar) * Land-locked salmon (Salmo salar sebago) * Salmo trutta, is usually classified as a trout * Pacific salmon ** Sockeye salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) ** Chinook salmon (Oncorhynchus tshawytscha) ** Pink salmon or Humpback salmon (Oncorhynchus gorbuscha) ** Chum salmon (Oncorhynchus keta) ** Coho salmon or Silver salmon (Oncorhynchus kisutch) * Cherry salmon (Oncorhynchus masu or O. masou) Selection If you are looking for the best salmon meal you need to select the best salmon first! Try to get fish that was caught within 24 hours – going at the fish market early in the morning might help. Also try to get salmon that was caught in the wild, rather than farmed. Not only will that give you better flavor but it will also provide you with a healthier and more nutritious meal. Make sure the flesh is firm instead of soft and the salmon’s eyes should be clear not cloudy – all these indicate that the fish is fresh. Smoked salmon and lox Smoked salmon is a preparation of salmon, typically a fillet that has been cured and then hot or cold smoked. Due to its moderately high price, smoked salmon is considered a delicacy. Lox is salmon fillet that has been cured. In its most popular form, it is thinly sliced—less than 5 millimetres (0.20 in) in thickness—and, typically, served on a bagel, often with cream cheese and capers. Noted for its importance in Ashkenazic Jewish cuisine, the food and its name were introduced to the United States through Eastern European Jewish immigrants. The term lox derives from Lachs in German and לאַקס (laks) in Yiddish, meaning "salmon". It is a cognate of Icelandic and Swedish lax, Danish and Norwegian laks, and Old English læx. Sometimes called regular or belly lox, lox is traditionally made by brining in a solution of water or oil, salt, sugars and spices (the brine). Although the term lox is sometimes applied to smoked salmon, they are different products. Category:Food Glossary Category:Super Foods Category:Seafood